


Cuddling sessions are the best

by Mystery_Redacted



Series: Darkened Labs [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creatures, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), aw, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Redacted/pseuds/Mystery_Redacted
Summary: A prompt I wrote out





	Cuddling sessions are the best

“What are you doing?”  
“Cuddling.”  
Mike had to admit.... he wasn't use to this at all. The wavy blond hair man was hugging him tightly, nuzzling into his neck. He couldn't imagine his hard exoskeleton was very... comfortable to 'cuddle' into. He was as hard as a rock and it didn't help that he worked out frequently to keep a muscle mass up.

Mike and Cameron, though everyone called him Cammy, had been going out for a few years. Mike had been clicking angrily over a piece of difficult robotics he had to programme when Cammy had hugged him closely and started nuzzling. It had distracted Mike immediately since he hadn't been expecting the affection from his boyfriend

“Right. And why am I being cuddled now?” His robotic voice asked. Ugh, if Mike hated one thing on this planet, it was his dumb ass translator. It had been a requirement to get it, it was law but also if he wanted to actually TALK to humans, it was of the utmost importance since his vocal cords could only produce clicks which humans don't understand. But still the translator was bullshit, even going as far as censoring what he said. Utter bullshit in Mike's eyes.

Cammy smiled up at him, his legs laying besides him on the couch since he was much taller than Mike “Because you seemed stressed! And so I thought a session of cuddling was in order!” He chimed happily, his heart shaped beauty mark crinkling under his eye.

Mike felt happiness fill his heart. God he loved his Cammy, always thinking of him and his adorableness could melt anyone's heart. His antennas stuck up and his eyes crinkled, he chuckled which came out as a higher pitched clicking sound.

He nuzzled into Cammy, rubbing his head against his neck and clicking happily “Yeah. Cuddle breaks are the best breaks” His robotic voice stated. God he wished it would at least let him emote slightly instead of sounding dead panned 24/7. 

Cammy chuckled, blushing slightly and starting to kiss him all over “Yeah... I like cuddle breaks as well”

He was even blushing! Sometimes Mike felt a bit insecure with Cammy, without lips he couldn't kiss and so nuzzled instead. His body was always stiff and hard unlike Cammy's squishy body and he was always cold and never hot to touch, unlike Cammy. And in public.... Well.... Cammy got a lot of backlash because Creatures are beneath humans.  
“God why are you even with me?” He drawled before he could stop it. Mike squeaked slightly, his whole body going even more rigid, another downside of the translator, anything whispered becomes normal talking levels.

Cammy froze up and looked at him before his face filled with warmth and love. He tugged him so that Mike moved on to his lap and started stroking the sides of his face a bit forcefully, since Mike wouldn't feel it if he did it gently. Mike leaned into the touches, closing his eyes and revelling in the affection.  
Cammy chuckled “I love you Mike, that's why I'm with you. Sure, I get hate for it, and there's a lot of hurtful things that are thrown at me each day, whether it be words or actual objects. But,” He held a hand to his heart “In my heart, I know that it's worth it. I love you so much, why would I want to leave that? You're affectionate, amazing and so smart! You're handsome, perfect in my eyes. I may get hate but, for me, that doesn't matter at all. I love you and you love me, what could be more perfect?” He looked at Mike, his eyes filled with love

Mike felt like he was choking up at that speak, he gave some happy clicks and nuzzled into his neck, hugging him closely “I love you too Cameron! I love you so much!”  
They sat like that for the rest of the day, hugging and nuzzling and kissing, telling each other how much they loved each other. 

And for the two love bugs, the outside world didn't exist for that day, it was just the two of them. And they wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
